1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical devices. It relates particularly to a method and system for use by a physician for measuring the palpable surface of the prostate thereto to determine the size and growth of the prostate and more specifically to a method and apparatus for the enabling trans-rectal measurement of the size, growth rate and changes in growth rate of the prostate during a standard digital rectal exam.
2. Description of Related Art
Prostate gland, or prostate, problems are widespread in the male population, especially the older male population. In particular, benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH) and prostate cancer are common in men over 50 years of age. Indeed, prostate cancer is the second most common cancer in men in this country. Each year there are over 200,000 new cases and over 30,000 deaths. However, if prostate cancer is detected early and treated effectively, the chance of survival improves significantly. Unfortunately, conventional methods for detecting prostate problems are wanting as many early stage cancers go undetected.
In an attempt to enhance the efficiency and efficacy of methods and systems of detection of prostate cancer, medical science has used ultrasonics to diagnose prostate problems. Such systems are very expensive, and are not yet widely available in the urologist's or primary care physician's examining room. Most ultrasound imaging is performed by radiologists at an outside facility, or at the practitioner's office on a contract basis with a portable ultrasound unit. The technology and interpretation is difficult to master, requiring a time-consuming learning curve. Consequently, no routine examining system or technique exists which provides the high degree of accuracy in monitoring prostatic growth, nor is the required repeatability of results achieved.
Thus, the digital rectal examination continues to be the modality of choice for monitoring the prostate even though the process is very subjective. The standard exam is done by inserting a finger into the rectum and palpating or feeling the palpable surface of the prostate. The physical characteristics of the prostate size, contour, consistency, symmetry, presence or absence of the lateral margins, and the presence or absence of nodularity, are assessed and recorded by attempting to translate the physician's subjective impressions into a written record. This method of data collection is inexact and makes comparisons from exam to exam very difficult.
What is needed is a method and apparatus that overcomes these deficiencies by enabling the physician to monitor changes in the size of the palpable surface of the prostate for a given patient over time thereby to gauge more accurately changes in the size of the prostate.